Barry Allen (Earth-1)
Barry Allen is a speedster known as the Flash, who uses his powers to help protect the people of Central City. History Early Life As a child, Barry Allen's life was uprooted forever by the death of his mother, at the hands of the Reverse-Flash. Origins When Central City's new particle accelerator backfired, it showered the city with exotic radiation. In the ensuing confusion, Allen was struck by lightning, and went into a coma. He awoke from his coma with the power to move at superhuman speeds. He would go on to meet Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow, who would help him in his crusade to keep the people of Central City safe, alongside the West Family (Joe, Iris and Wally). The Flash During his first few years as The Flash, Barry would fight the likes of Captain Cold, Trickster, Reverse-Flash and Zoom, whilst also losing those close to him, like his father and Eddie. He would also be involved in an incident where he would become trapped in the Speed Force. Cisco had to use his powers to bring Barry back. Frozen Surfaces After having fought the Flash many times, Captain Cold convinced Barry (whom he knew was the Flash) that his sister, Lisa Snart, had been killed, and that he needed the Flash's help to bring her murderer down. This was all a plan to freeze the Flash so that he couldn't interfere with Snart's plans to freeze all of Central City. Snart fell short of his plan, as the Flash managed to stop him. Mind Games Another of the Flash's former Rogues, the Trickster showed up to cause more mayhem for the Flash. He planted multiple bombs all throughout the city, but the Flash managed to defuse them. Moving Forward Soon after, the Flash had his first run-in with the Black Flash, who had a personal vendetta against him. Gorilla Rage Another old enemy of the Flash's, Gorilla Grodd (whom Flash had trapped in Earth-2), returned to Central City to defeat him. Grodd failed and was sent back to Earth-2. The Black Dragons When Kano showed up in Central City, he tried to kill the Flash using the Destructer of the World. But Joe saved the Flash by tranquillising Kano. New Earth During his feud with the Black Flash, Barry followed him to his home of New Earth. Once there, Barry discovered that his New Earth counterpart (who was also known as the Flash), was a villain and a murderer. Cisco Ramon from New Earth tried to kill Barry when he showed up at S.T.A.R. Labs. It was later revealed to Barry that the Black Flash had killed Barry's New Earth doppelganger. During a battle with the Black Flash, Barry managed to return home when Cisco used his powers to open a breach, and return Barry to Earth-1. Blackest Night One of the meta-humans created by the particle accelerator that the Flash dealt with was Nekron. The Flash defeated Nekron by using Nekron's scythe to send him to the Underworld, and running around Central City to create a magnetic field, holding Nekron in the Underworld for approximately 2 years. Broken Ice Captain Cold broke out of Iron Heights, and kidnapped Iris West in order to get revenge on the Flash. Knowing that the Flash would come after them, he used Iris to set up a trap. Snart had the upper hand on the Flash until Vibe arrived to rescue them. Within the Speed Force Cisco once received a vision of a man trapped in the Speed Force, just like Barry had done previously. Cisco used his powers to help Barry enter the Speed Force and rescue the man, who was named Roscoe Hynes. Roscoe was exposed to the same particles from the particle accelerator that gave Barry his powers. However, instead of giving Roscoe powers as well, it trapped him in the Speed Force, and he had been there ever since. Barry tried to help him escape, but Turbine wanted revenge on Barry and started attacking him. Barry managed to defeat Roscoe, and left him there before leaving the Speed Force. That night, Barry's rival, the Black Flash, showed up and kidnapped Iris. Unmasked Barry began searching everywhere he could for Iris after she was taken by the Black Flash. During this time, the Black Flash opened up many breaches to many different Earths in the Multiverse. Meta-humans started coming out of the breaches, and the Flash fought several of them, including Rainbow Raider and Dark Matter. After defeating them, Barry came to the conclusion that Black Flash had taken Iris to his home world, New Earth. Barry then travelled to New Earth where he found them. After defeating Barry in battle, the Black Flash phased his hand through Iris' chest, and killed her. Barry became distraught, and took Iris back to Earth-1. This devastated the whole team, especially Iris' father, Joe. Together, they vowed to kill the Black Flash, but the Black Flash turned up at S.T.A.R. Labs, where they all were, and killed Joe. He then unmasked, revealing himself to Barry Allen from New Earth, whom he previously claimed to have killed. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Speed Force Conduit': After being hit by the dark matter lightning from the particle accelerator explosion and exposed to various chemicals, Barry's DNA was altered and his cells were supercharged with enormous amounts of electricity, augmenting his physiology, and granting him access to the extra-dimensional energy source called the Speed Force. ** Superhuman Speed: Barry is able to move at vast superhuman speeds. He is also unaffected by the side-effects of moving at these speeds such as high friction, air pressure, reduced oxygen, and kinetic impact. The intensity of his speed allows him to run across vertical structures and over large masses of water. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Because of his great speed, Barry's reflexes are heightened to superhuman levels, allowing him to react to danger instantly. His reflexes are great enough to allow him to catch a bullet while standing still. ** Superhuman Agility: Barry's balance and bodily coordination are far superior to the finest human athlete. He is able to make sharp turns on streets without losing balance, and leap far and high in the air, while running. ** Superhuman Stamina: Barry possesses superhuman stamina, which allows him handle the stress of running at superhuman speed, without getting tired or weak. ** Superhuman Durability: Barry possesses far greater durability than a normal human, due to his body being adapted to the effects of moving at super-speed. He is able to withstand hits from superhumanly strong meta-humans, and only be momentarily stunned. ** Accelerated Healing: Barry is capable of healing at a rate much quicker and efficiently than regular humans. When he severely fractured his arm shortly after gaining his powers, the break healed in three hours. ** Aerokinesis: Barry can use his speed to generate air flow as vacuums on various levels. He can suffocate people by creating a vortex around them by running around them. He can spin his arms to create tornado to remove air from fire and extinguish it and repel targets away. *** Flight: Barry can also rotate his arms so fast that he can propel him self through the air, creating a form of flight. ** Electrokinesis: Barry's body generates an aura of Speed Force lightning when he is moving at super speed. By generating enough friction on a specific part of his body, such as his hands, he is able to produce a strong shock, capable of reviving someone. Barry is also capable of electrifying water by rapidly running on it. *** Electro-Blast: Barry can build up and redirect the electricity his body produces, and hurl bolts of lightning. *** Energy Absorption: Barry is able to drain electrical energy from outside sources. ** Enhanced Mental Process: Barry's brain is able to process information at a highly accelerated rate, which allows him to perceive time and events in slow motion, as well as take in and process large amounts of information. ** Enhanced Senses: Barry's speed extends to his senses, allowing him to see and hear normally when moving at increased speed, even when moving at, or above the speed of sound, where this would normally be impossible. ** Molecular Acceleration: Barry can vibrate his molecular structure at various levels to achieve various effects. He can accelerate the molecules in his throat to distort his vocal cords to disguise his voice. *** Intangibility: Barry can vibrate his cells, making his body intangible. He frequently uses this power to vibrate his entire body to conceal his identity from others. *** Phasing: By vibrating his molecules at the frequency of the air, Barry is capable of phasing through solid objects. ** Speed Mirages: Barry can use his speed to make it appear as if he's in many places at once, when in reality, he is simply bouncing back and forth too fast for the human mind to perceive the difference. He can create dozens of after-images, allowing him to disorientate his enemies. ** Time Travel: Barry can move fast enough to break open holes in the fabric of time and space, allowing him to travel through time. *** Reality Alteration: By preventing past events from happening, while time-travelling, Barry can unintentionally alter the present reality. This was displayed when Barry traveled back in time and saved his mother from being killed, and accidentally altered the entire universe, creating the Flashpoint timeline. *** Time Remnant Creation: Barry is able to essentially "clone" himself by creating a time remnant, a version of himself from either his past or future. He can do this by time traveling back moments before his current self time travels, producing a time remnant as a result, hailing from a future that no longer exists. This effectively allows for Barry to be two places at once. Abilities * Chemistry * Computer Operation * Criminology * Forensic Science * Indomitable Will * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) Weaknesses * Hyper-metabolism: While moving at accelerated speeds, Barry burns calories much faster than a normal person. While breaking down food far more efficiently, it requires him to consume large amounts of nutrients. Notes * This version of the character is exclusive to the continuity of the Flashverse. It is an adaptation of Barry Allen / The Flash. The original character was created by Robert Kanigher and Carmine Infantino and first appeared in ''Showcase ''#4. * Barry Allen's first appearance was in Frozen Surfaces. Related * Appearances of Barry Allen (Earth-1) Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flashverse Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Unique Physiology Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Aerokinesis Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Electrokinesis Category:Energy Absorption Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Molecular Acceleration Category:Intangibility Category:Phasing Category:Illusion Casting Category:Power Disruption Category:Power Absorption Category:Chronokinesis Category:Reality Alteration Category:Bio-Fission Category:Chemistry Category:Computer Operation Category:Crimonology Category:Science Category:Indomitable Will Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) Category:2017 Character Debuts Category:Scientists Category:S.T.A.R. Labs (Earth-1) Members Category:Earth-1 Characters Category:Flashverse Category:The Flash (series) Category:Earth-1 Category:Meta-human